Last Resorts
"Last Resorts" is the 22nd episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 48th episode overall. It was preceded by Trouble in Paradise and followed by Darkness and Light. Plot As the monsters have the Winx, specialists, and pixies cornered at the cliff, Timmy comes up with a plan: Riven knows his way through the traps, but the monsters don't. They race through the traps and the monsters get caught in them, except one which chases after Layla. Layla trips him and he falls over a cliff to his death on a rock below. Layla also falls, but uses a rock as a board and survives. She is unable to climb out of the canyon, as the cliff is too soft. Disappointed with the incompetence of the monsters, Darcy brainwashes some dragodons, which the Trix ride. Timmy suggests setting traps for the monsters. Piff flies over to everyone and they find the canyon. Timmy says Bloom and the pixies should look for Layla while the others set the traps. Tecna initially doesn't have faith in him. Musa and Stella enchant fruits to remove the spells on any monsters who eat them. The Trix discuss who to go after. Stormy still wants revenge on Musa while Icy says she'd like to take out Stella, and their orders are to capture Bloom and take her to Darkar. Musa hears every word and tells the others that the Trix are after Bloom. When the Trix ride the dragodons in, walking through a trench and assuming Bloom is inside a log cabin, Musa uses soundwaves to collapse a dam they set up, flooding the area and swallowing the Trix and dragodons in a wave of water. When Layla enters a cave, she knows her friends are in danger and wants to find a way out and help them. She receives her Charmix, and uses her new power to get out of the cave where she reunites with Bloom and the pixies. A flying monster captures Stella, but Brandon breaks the spell on him. While Timmy and Tecna are at the log cabin, the Trix go after them. Timmy runs off as a "distraction", and the Trix, unable to pass up a "nerd run", go after him. Bloom, Layla, and the pixies come across some spores which cause the pixies to sneeze. Sky kills Stormy's dragodon, and Stormy moves to Darcy's dragodon, which is then tripped by Riven, who traps it in a net along with Stormy and Darcy. Stormy destroys the net. Timmy runs to the log cabin, and Icy has her dragodon jump on top of it. As the Winx and specialists planned, the roof collapses and the dragodon falls. The Trix are about to combine their powers when Helia arrives in the ship, since Timmy called him before luring the monsters into the Trix's trap. Helia fights the Trix off. After they get Timmy out from under the falling rubble, Tecna says that Timmy was awesome and she shouldn't have been mad at him for not making the first move when she was afraid of stepping up and telling him how much she adores him. Tecna receives her Charmix. Then Bloom, Layla, and the pixies reunite with them. The pixies are sick from the spore, and Bloom's healing spell won't work. Only tea from the Flower of Life in Pixie Village can heal them. So, the vacation is over. Notes *Layla and Tecna receive their Charmix *The pixies become sick from the spores *Tecna and Timmy's relationship is restored *The Winx and specialists end their vacation in the Resort Realm Category:Episodes Category:Season 2